The Red Headed Charm
by meandthedoctor
Summary: When horrific events take place in the summer, can Rose come clean with Scorpius about his scum of a father? Will she finally crack? Will he guess? Or will Albus be the protective cousin as always? change of summary!: Rated for lang and violence
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, so this is my first fanfic... I dont really know where its going to take me at the moment, but we'll see... if you could click the little button at the bottom of the page and comment for me, just let me know what you think, how I can improve it, any suggestions for characters... please do... oh, and if you can think of a better name for the story, then let me know :)

* * *

"Come ON Rose, we're going to miss the train!"

Yet again, I was being dragged along the platform of 9 3/4 by my wonderful cousin, Albus. Yes, please note the sarcasm. Don't worry, I love him really. In our fifth year at Hogwarts, you would have thought that we would be better at the catching the train part, but somehow, the Weasley/Potter clan, always managed to arrive just in the nick of time! I heard that Dad and Uncle Harry ran into the wall, in between platform nine and ten, in their second year! We weren't that bad!

As the whistle sounded on the scarlet Hogwarts Express, the two of us leapt through the open door, dragging our trunks with us, and into the arms of James, almost knocking him over!

"Whoa, guys! I know you take after your Dad in punctuality, but you're cutting it fine," James laughed.

Excitement seemed to bubble in my chest, as we waved at our families who were standing on the platform. As soon as they were out of sight, we set off down the train, in search of a free compartment. We bumped into Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and they joined us in pursuit. It took a while, bur after a little shoving and pushing, we found a free one at the end.

Once we had settled down, we shared the stories of our holidays. The twins had been on a holiday in Australia, in Perth, in search of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, one of the many fascinating creature that the two believed to exist. They took after their mother, Luna, in that respect. In her day, she had told Harry, Ron and Hermione, endless tales of their existence.

After a while, they pulled out their copies of the Quibbler, and proceeded to read them upside-down.

James and Albus soon began an extremely funny, yet violent game of Exploding Snap, where James managed to set his robes on fire. I was in fits of laughter by the end of it!

As soon as the sweet trolley came past their door, Al, James, Lysander and Lorcan leapt to the door, dragged it open, and bought about half of the contents. For the remainder of the journey, the five of us munched on sweets and swapped Wizard Cards from of giant collections. I had at least seven of Mum in mine!

When we arrived, it was dark. After meeting up with Lily and Hugo, we made our way to the seemingly, self-drawn carriages, tho we knew they were pulled by the winged Thestrals.

The sorting was brilliant, as always, with the sorting hat spewing another song that it had composed over the past year. I always found myself wondering how it did it, but then again, it had a lot of time on its… hands? Brim? Haha!

A few familiar names were called out, the siblings of the older students being sorted into different houses. I heard the names Goyle, Bones and McLaggen, with them being in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

"Good evening all," boomed Professor Longbottom's voice, through the hall. "Firstly, I would like to welcome back all of the older students, and of course greet our new first years. Now, Mr Filch has asked me to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, along with all products from the shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He flashed a knowing glance in the general direction of James and Freddie. "Don't forget, that none of you are allowed in the Restricted Section, without getting permission from a teacher or prefect. Finally, there will be a few guest speakers, who will be talking to you all about Defence Against the Dark Arts over the next few weeks, and they are none other than the Golden Trio. Yes, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will be gracing you with their presence, so I expect every one of you to be on your best behaviour whilst they are here." I groaned inwardly. Why? Why did they have to come? I mean, I knew they were famous and all, but they were my family! It was just strange… And I had heard all of the stories about the Second Wizarding War anyway, so it was going to be kind of boring…

I was jolted from my thoughts, when the plates in front of me, magically filled themselves with food. On my right and left, my cousins dove for the chicken drumsticks, and began to stuff their faces.

* * *

PLEASE leave me a comment, and let me know what you think :)

Lots of Love... Leah x


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that Professor Longbottom has gone and given us another bloody essay! I mean, I know we have our O.W.L.s this year, but seriously? We've only been back a week, and this is the second already!" Albus was having a little bit of a rant at me. Despite my obviously natural academic flair, (If I do say so myself), I had been put in Gryffindor, and so had to put up with the continuous moaning of my overcrowded family, about the work load. Honestly, if the sorting hat had just put me in Ravenclaw like I had expected, perhaps I would be able to get some work done these days!

"Al, seriously, I'm trying to work here…" After having spent my free period working on my Herbology essay, I was now half way through a Transfiguration essay, on disguise.

"That's all you ever seem to do these days, Rose," Albus moaned. "Please help me… Please!"

I sighed, and shoved my Herbology essay in his direction, grinning a little as he whooped, and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Rosie!" hugging me.

It didn't take me long to finish, and I ran to my dormitory, grabbed my Firebolt 3000, and pulled on my winter cloak. Although I was seen as the know-it-all of the family, one of my greatest passions was Quidditch. I played the post of Keeper, just like my father had. I ran down the staircase and out of the common room. Before I knew it, I was outside, and flying towards the pitch. I just loved the feel of the air on my face, the wind in my hair and the tug of my cloak, which billowed out behind me. I couldn't explain it to those, such as little Lily, who had no idea. She had fallen off her first broom, when she was seven, and hadn't gone near one since!

As I approached - _oh, that's just great!_ Green blurs were already shooting around the pitch - the Slytherins. I sighed as Scorpius Malfoy flew towards me.

"Oi, Weasel, do you want another bludger to your head or something?" he sneered, once I was in earshot. Damn, would he never let that go? In our first match, in our second year, a Slytherin beater, Ian McLaggen, had hit a bludger at me, and I'd woken in the Hospital Wing, three hours later.

"Oh, fuck off Malfoy," I muttered, flying past him. I decided just to practise my technique, seeing as I wouldn't get anywhere near the Quaffle, with the Slytherins attacking me from left right and centre.

A bludger whizzed perilously close to my ear, on my third lap of the pitch, and I turned, to see McLaggen and Malfoy roaring with laughter, as I wobbled a little. I gave up. It was almost time for dinner anyway, so I flew back to the castle, dismounted my broom, and walked in with it over my shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I'm glad to see you're taking your Quidditch so seriously," Professor Longbottom called, as he passed me.

"Thanks Neville, sorry I mean Professor," I replied, quickly correcting myself. Despite the fact that he had taught me for the past five years, the summer holidays always seemed to mess up the routine of calling him "Professor" which just felt weird.

"You be sure to win that Cup," he called. As the head of Gryffindor house _and_ headmaster, he was forever encouraging us with the competition, although he _did_ say that it was more the taking part than the winning that counted… Yeah, well us Gryffindors were winners!

I plonked myself down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus, who had already filled his plate with all sorts of food. "Man, I _hate_ those Slytherins!" I moaned, as soon as I had sat. "Seriously, could they have been any more annoying?"

"Wha' 'append?" came Al's reply, his mouth crammed with food.

"Ugh, Al, that's gross!" I complained. "They were just being… Well being them, I suppose. McLaggen almost knocked me off my broom with a bludger. Bloody moron!"

"Tut, tut, language Miss Weasley!" he laughed. He loved it when I got so annoyed, just like my Dad. My ears could turn the colour of my hair, a flaming red, and my jaw and fists would unconsciously clench and unclench themselves.

There was a swooshing sound overhead, as the owls came in with our post.

_Dear Rose,_

_How is school? As good as always we hope! We are missing you and Hugo like crazy - yes, I know, sappy. Don't forget to take your medicine, and remember that Katie Bell is there if you need to talk to her about anything._

_We love you loads!_

_Mum and Dad_

Honestly, I know that my parents love me and all, but did they really need to bring my… condition… into everything? Do they seriously think I _could_ forget? If I could, I wouldn't have this problem…

Albus must have seen my expression, and he patted my hand, knowingly. He was the only one who _really_ knew the extent of what had happened… He had been the only one I could open up to. He was always there, with his shoulder to cry on when I needed to.

* * *

Hey all, I know these are only short at the moment, but I will try and lengthen them later on! :) Please comment, and let me know. I've had two or three favourites already, but I REALLY need to know what you are actually thinking, so kiss the comment button, and let me know :)

Lot of Love, Leah


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so heres for a change of POV! I thought I'd give you something from Albus' perspective, seeing as he and Rose are so close, in my story! :) Sorry that it's so short, I just find it a little difficult to write from a males POV..... have i done okay?! what do you think? Please comment! :)

* * *

Albus POV

_Thank God for Rose,_ I thought, after finishing, *cough* my *cough* Herbology essay. I don't know what I would do without that girl! Well, I do, I would fail, but that's not the point… She had gone down to the Quidditch pitch a while ago, so I decided I would wait for her in the Great Hall… She would know I'd be in there… She always accused me of "always eating"… Well I really don't know where she gets that idea from!

I jumped up and made my way to the Hall, passing Peeves, the Poltergeist, on my way, who was swooping his way along the third floor corridor after a little Slytherin first year, cackling, and carrying ink pellets. I'd almost feel sorry for the kid if he wasn't a Slytherin. It's odd, I mean out of everyone in the castle, Peeves basically worships my brother, James. I can kind of see why - James has had so many detentions for setting off stink bombs, flinging fang frisbees and enchanting the suits of armour to curse at the little first years, I think he kinda looks up to him… Any way, my point is, I never seem to have any trouble from the poltergeist. Oh, except for in my first year, he somehow managed to drop a bag of spiders on my head. That was _so_ embarrassing. And I _didn't_ scream like a girl, I didn't scream like anyone! No matter what James says!

Dinner was, of course, served when I arrived, and some of my fellow class mates were already tucking in to mountains of food. Rose arrived, complaining about the Slytherins who had gone and hogged the Quidditch pitch, and she sat nibbling on her nails.

Post had come, and she was staring blankly at hers… I mean, I don't blame her. After everything that had happened to her, well it was human nature.

"Rose, just remember what Professor Bell said…" I muttered, as I could see she was on the verge of a flashback. "Just block it out, go on… I know you can."

She blinked, and then smiled uneasily. "Albus Potter, how is it that you always know what I am thinking?"

I laughed. At least she could cover it up in front of people. A rectangular parcel landed on my chicken, along with a letter which I opened.

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope you're getting into as much trouble as always! (This is Dad by the way) Um, I mean, if I hear of one more detention that you and James get yourselves into, be expecting a howler any day soon! (Yes, your mother made me put that!) So son, I hope school is going well. How is Quidditch? You have no idea how proud we are at you making Captain (I _know_ you're probably sick of hearing it!)_

_Oh, and please could you keep an eye on Rose for us, I know Hermione is a little worried at the moment. Oh, and you went and left your DADA book on the kitchen table, you idiot, so I've sent it through. I hope your well, we're missing you!_

_Lots of Love, Mum and Dad_

I laughed at my Mum's corrections to Dad's letter. They made me laugh. Dad just thought it was funny that we got into trouble, but Mum took after Grandma in that respect. I think Dad _knows_ that James nicked his map of Hogwarts from his desk, but he never says anything.

We were soon joined by Lily, Hugo and James and were lost in the babble that was the Potter-Weasley Clan. Surrounded by a sea of red heads, it was obvious which one was me. As the only child with black hair, like my father, I stood out among the crowd. Everyone was always commenting on how I was a carbon copy of Harry when he was my age. It was a bit annoying really, being told over and over again.

Soon, everyone had eaten until they were fit to burst, and so we made our way back to the common room. Rose and I had Herbology first thing the next day, and we would be recapping on Mandrakes.

* * *

I think I'll do a Scorpius POV next, so watch this space :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, another short one... Im trying to make up for the shortness of these chappies, by uploading a load of them at a time... I hope your okay with that! :) So here is Scorpius' POV, as promised! :) I hope you like it, so please let me know... i havent had ANY notifications yet... :'( please, just let me know what you are thinking... Ive introduced Malfoy here, and I want it to be clear from the beginning about his feelings, so hopefully you will see it all develop as it goes along.... anyway, here you go :)

* * *

Scorpius POV

"Damn it McLaggen! What is wrong with you?!" For the second time that week, I been made to work with the stupid oaf in Herbology. And yet again, he had managed to smash two pots, and irritate the mandrakes. "Reparo," I commanded, pointing my wand at the chunks of pottery which were now scattered across my feet.

I heard a chuckle from across the greenhouse. "Potter, I don't see what is so funny!" McLaggen shouted, his face red, and his wand pointing under the table out of sight.

I sighed. This is all that seemed to happen in every lesson that I shared with Potter and Weasley. Potter would laugh at something totally unrelated to my conversation with Ian, and Ian would lose his head.

"So everyone, what can you tell me about mandrakes?" asked Professor Longbottom.

As always, Weasleys hand shot into the air. _Just like her mother!_

"Yes, Rose?"

"Mandrake is a vital ingredient to most antidotes. It is used to return those who have been transfigured, petrified or cursed to their original state. It can cause hallucinations and is used as pain relief in the muggle world," she stated without taking a breath.

"Quite right, Miss Weasley," Longbottom agreed with a smile. "Now the cries of a mandrake, also known as Mandragora, can kill a fully grown human, as you should all remember from your second year…" Longbottom continued to prattle on about something that I already knew, and my thoughts began to wander…

Man, was it me, or had that Rose Weasley really blossomed over the holidays? Shit! What did I just think? Whoa, there is no _way_ that I could think like that about her! She was a Weasley, I was a Malfoy! She reminded my of my first day. I could remember it quite clearly…

My father had shown me through onto the platform in between 9 and 10. I can remember that I was so amazed by the train, I noticed hardly anything else, until my father had tapped me on the shoulder.

"You see those over there?" he had said. "They are Weasleys." I had glanced over at them, and there had been a rather large group of red headed kids, surrounding the one and only, Harry Potter, waving him off, hugging and kissing. Looking back at him had been a small girl, her hair a slightly browner red than her siblings, her brown eyes had bored into hers. Before I knew it, the girl had turned away, laughing at something her father had said. She had, had, right at that moment, what I had craved for all my life. Love. A family. People who had cared about her. So I loathed her.

That evening, she had been sorted into the Gryffindor house, after having sat on the stool for a good five minutes. She was greeted by her family, James Potter leading the Gryffindor table in a round of whooping, and she had had a huge grin on her face. I had been on the stool for barely five seconds, before I had been allocated a spot in the Slytherin house. My father had been so proud. That was all that I had wanted.

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to repeat what I have just said, please?" Professor Longbottom pulled him out of his daydreaming, and he coughed. Damn, Rose had caught me staring, and was looking at me strangely, touching her hair self-consciously.

"Err, sorry Professor, I wasn't listening," I said, looking away from her. There was a quiet titter of laughter, which bounced from the glass walls.

Longbottom sighed, and said, "Ten points from Slytherin." There was a collective groan from the Slytherins, and McLaggen shoved me a little. "I want a fifteen inch essay from all of you, about the properties of the Mandrake Root, Muggle and Magic uses, on my desk by Friday. Class dismissed."

"That Longbottom really has something against me, doesn't he?" I moaned, as soon as we were out of class. Every Herbology lesson, he managed to have a bloody go, for no reason... Okay, so maybe I should have been listening, but so... I was... Distracted. Whether it was by a blood traitor or not... Okay, I can not help it if hot girls have that sort of effect on me, I mean, I have it on them, don't I?

* * *

Anyway, comment if you can, and you CAN cos you dont have to be logged in ;) aha, gotcha there ;) just kidding, but please, let me know. You don't think that the guys POV's are a little girly do you? I mean, with Scorp drooling over Rose... I suppose boy do that too! :) x


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so here is the next chapter... sorry it isn't long, but I got a bit of writers block... I promise to TRY and make the next chapter longer! :)

* * *

Rose POV

"Al, have I got something in my hair?" I asked. He looked at me with a funny look on his face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just, Scorpius Malfoy was staring at me all lesson… I thought I might have something in my hair, I dunno."

"Hmm… I thought that was strange too… I thought I was imagining it, to be honest. Anyway, come on or we're gonna be late for Transfiguration." Albus walked ahead, and I followed him.

Scorpius POV

"Shit! Shit-shit-shit! Ow!"

Professor Zabini pointed his wand at me, and said, "Aguamenti!" and a stream of water shot out of it, and at my arm. "I believe what you meant to say was 'avifors', Mr Malfoy,"

I got out my wand, grumbling obscenities, and began to siphon the water from off my sleeve. Dammit! I hate how she makes me feel… Well I love it, but I hate it! See, I'm even confusing myself right now!! Why does she have to be so bloody gorgeous. We were supposed to be doing a really simple transfiguration - candles into birds - and I managed to set my sleeve on fire! Rose even managed a phoenix, for Pete's sake! I _really_ need to stop thinking about that girl! What would my father say if he found out about this… infatuation? He might be okay with it, but what about my _Grand_father?

"Sorry Professor…" I muttered. I tried once again, pointing my wand at the candle, and said, "Avifors!" _Thank goodness!_ I thought. The candle seemed to melt before my eyes, and mould itself into a little, white dove. I stretched its wings, wearily, and flew over to Weasley, sitting on her shoulder, and nuzzling her ear. She jolted with surprise at first, then she realised what it was, and smiled. She stroked its head, and cooed at it. _She obviously likes animals_ I noted.

I glanced up at her, but then had to look again. Albus was standing in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, attempting to make eye contact with her. A glazed look had come over her eyes, and she was shaking like crazy!

"Professor Zabini!" Albus called, his voice strained.

"Yes, Potter?"

"It's Rose, I need to take her to the hospital wing!"

Zabini rushed over to them, and Potter said, "She's remembering…"

"Class, pack up and go to lunch!" Zabini snapped, before helping Potter with Rose.

I skipped lunch, and went straight to the hospital wing. "Oi, Potter!" I shouted. "What's… what's wrong with her?"

Albus POV

"Oi, Potter!" came a voice from down the hallway. "What's… what's wrong with her?" I turned to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy, with a really panicked look in his eyes.

"Really, Malfoy. You are the last person I'm going to tell… And don't pretend like you don't know! It's pretty obvious that you know exactly what your father scum did to her!" I was losing my temper. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my wand out, and Malfoy against the wall, my wand jabbing into his neck.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy choked, before shoving me off him. "What the hell are you plating at, Potter? And what do you mean, I should know?"

I could see he was confused. "Never mind Malfoy, just leave me alone, alright?" I stormed back to the hospital wing, and walked in, to see Rose, sitting on the end of the bed, with what I assumed was a calming draught in her hand. She would tell us what she knew.

* * *

So thats that one, folks..! please review for me, and let me know what YOU want to happen :)  
Lots of Love  
Leah x


	6. Chapter 6

SO the _italics_ are memories.. you can try and put them together if you want! itll tell you a little about roses summer.... :) i dont really know how long to prolong the secrecy for, or to let you lot in on it.. how many chapters do you think from here and then?? :)

* * *

Rose's POV

I cannot believe a almost lost it in there! It's just, sometimes the memories are too hard for me to handle… normally they come at night, in my dreams, trapping me! Theres nothing I can do to keep them away. Even Madam Pomfrey is baffled, with her inability of curbing the flashbacks. It's when they come in the day time that I worry. What if i had been in Care of Magical Creatures without Albus? What if I was flying? What if… what if.

What if people found out… They all know that something happened to me over the holidays. They just don't know what. And it's going to stay that way! I mean, I've always been stared at, along with Hugo, just for being Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's daughter! I can't, and don't want to, imagine what it would be like, if the knew the truth. The whole truth.

There was something I needed to know though… Did Scorpius actually know what his father had done? Had he been there, or not? The question lingered about my mind for that day. It went too quickly, and before I knew it, night time was upon me, and I knew I would have to sleep before long.

_"Crucio!" he shouted, pointing his wand at my heart. It felt as if it was going to explode, pain searing through my muscles, spreading from my heart like a wildfire, filling all of my senses, stabbing my nerves with heat. And it stopped as quickly as it started. Even in my dreams, I could feel the physical pain. "Sectumsempra!" came another voice, and I felt my skin as it slashed open. There was laughter around me, I could hear each guffaw, recognising each man's tone. A high pitched shriek of glee filled the air around me, and I opened my eyes to see a demonic, animal like man, staring down at me, his teeth yellowing and chipped, his hair greasy and hanging down like animal fur, his pupils dominating his eyes, his yellow greedy eyes… "Blood, there's so much blood," he panted, and he lunged for me._

I woke up to the sound of screaming, and it took me a moment to realise that it was my own. I was shaking, and covered in sweat. Next to me was Alice Longbottom, her concerned eyes looking into my own.

"Rose? Rose are you alright?"

"J-just a b-bad dream…" I managed to say, unconvincingly. Since our return to Hogwarts, a month back, Alice and the rest of the girls in my dorm had, had hardly any sleep, due to my nightly flashbacks, and it was showing. They would be ratty with me - it was only the other day that, Rati Patil decided to throw my books from the dormitory window! "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's six thirty," she replied. I decided to get up then. I was going to go to the owlery and visit Pig, the family owl. He'd brought Hugo a letter the day before, so I knew he'd be down there.

I pulled on my winter cloak, snuggling into the warmth as the cold morning air hit my face. The owlery was set separate from the castle, joined by a stone bridge. I went up the well worn set of stairs, only to bump into none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh," I exclaimed, and I backed away from him in surprise. He blushed slightly.

"Hey, Weasley," he muttered. "Err, how are you?"

Oh my gosh, was I going crazy? Scorpius Malfoy concerned about my welfare! "Um, okay I guess…" I whispered. Despite the fact that he had nothing to do with anything that had happened, his physical appearance was so similar to that of his fathers, that I couldn't help but feel the feeling of panic rise in my chest. It rose like a lump in my throat, and before I knew it, I had bolted from the tower, and back down the steps, the way I came. I concentrated on my breathing, and carefully steadied myself. Dammit! I was losing control! I couldn't lose it like this!

* * *

Scorpius POV

Well _that_ was strange… I was just in the owlery, sending some post to my mother, when that Rose came in. When she looked at me, it was as if she had seen a ghost! She literally bolted from the room… _Was it something I said?_ I couldn't help but wonder. Then again, all I had said to her was, "How are you?"

I tied my letter to the ankle of my crow - wittingly called Crow - and chucked him out of the owlery window. It didn't take him more than a couple of seconds to steady himself, and soon enough he was off, to my mothers little cottage. I was the secret keeper! Something I was proud of. Since I was five, my parents had lived apart, my mother getting wind that father was trying to rise up a new army of death eaters, with Grandfather Lucius. She couldn't get out quick enough!

About five minutes later, I made my way down those steps, and made my way towards the castle. I heard a sound, like someone was crying, and I turned a corner to see Rose sitting in a little alcove, her head in her hands. She was shaking like crazy!

"Hey, hey," I said, when I saw her. "Weasley, what's wrong?" I whispered, plopping myself down to sit next to her.

She looked at me in disbelief for a moment, but she must have realised that my concern was genuine, for a moment later she said, "It's just, I keep remembering things… From back in the summer…"

Oh. I had heard that something had happened to her, involving a few death eaters. She'd been roughed up quite badly. "Oh… Do you know which of them it was?" I asked, not wanting to say the D. E. words, feeling they were taboo.

"Yes, unfortunately. Malfoy, to be honest, you really are not the sort of person that I can talk about this to… If you knew the truth, you would understand why. I'm, I'm sorry, I have to just go…" Tears filled her eyes again, and she got up to leave, but not before I felt a blow to the side of my head.

* * *

Rose POV

"Albus Severus Potter!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Only a few seconds before, I had been talking to Scorpius Malfoy - and quite enjoying it, to be honest, though I'd never admit it! The next thing I knew, Malfoy was on his back, having his face smashed in by my idiot cousin.

"Get off him!"

"Malfoy, you keep away from Rose, okay? If you go anywhere near her, I'll fucking kill you!" Albus was shrieking at him.

I ran forwards, and attempted to drag Albus from off Scorpius, and then faced Albus, slapping him in the face. "Snap out of it!" I shouted. "Scorpius wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Oh, Scorpius, is it? First name terms, I see?" he shouted back in my face.

"Albus, we were just talking! Why don't you just leave it?"

He grabbed my arm. "No, Rose, you are coming with me, okay?"

"Oi, get off me!" I shouted, but then my vision was obscured, and I remembered.

_One of his hands closed around both of my wrists, pinning them above my head. His grip was so powerful, I was sure he would crush my bones if he wasn't careful. His spare hand grabbed my chin, roughly, and forced me to look at him. Those black eyes boring into mine, his dog breath blowing into my face as he grinned at me. And I was there, helpless…_ _ Screaming._

When I woke, I looked straight into a pair of grey-blue eyes. Scorpius was looking over me, and to my right, a small crowd had started to gather. I was shaking violently, and Albus was clutching my wrist, checking for a pulse.

"She's okay, Potter, look," Scorpius said, gesturing for Albus to look at me. "Oi, you lot!" he continued, referring to the small gathering of pupils. "Clear off!" They scattered, continuing their way into breakfast.

"Come on, we've got to get you to Pomfrey," Albus said, and Scorpius held out his hand, and he pulled me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting most of my weight, and I slung my hand over his shoulder, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

So, guys... a little romance at the end for us lovey dovey types ;) does rose realise that her feelings for that malfoy kid may have changed slightly over the past week, or so? will he find out the terrible truth? only i know! :) ill update ASAP!! no more exams this week, so ill spend my time TRYING to do this, instead of revision!! :) ahaa

soo PLEASE comment on it, and maybe even favourite it.. ;) thanks peeps!

Loveyou all  
Leah! x


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, so heres the latest! I think you're gonna like this one.... Oh and sorry, i kind of forgot that harry, ron and hermione were coming in to do the little talk on the war, which i mentioned in like one of the first chapters, but still, im gonna do my best and put that in somewhere soon. Theres also gonna be a little bit of Lorcanny love in maybe, two or three chapters time.. well maybe longer, when i get to quidditch trials! ahaa... with an other character, which was inspired by one of YOU lovely people! you know who you are *cough* Alex *cough* :)

* * *

Rose POV

Since my latest mental breakdown, I've hidden away, venturing out only for lessons. I've received owls from Albus and Scorpius - despite Al's obsession with intercepting those from the latter - but I just don't feel like I can face them. I know I need to get out the dorm soon - I mean, there's Quidditch trials in a week or so, and I know that because Albus is captain, I'll probably get the spot anyway, but I really want to be there. The truth is, I am scared. Any form of confrontation seems to be setting me off these days. Pomfrey doesn't know what is wrong with me, Neville can't think of any Herbal cures that there could be… Why couldn't the stupid healers agree to an obliviation? It would make all of those bad memories go away, it would let me get on with my life. Wouldn't it be the lesser of two evils?

There was a flutter by the window, and a large, black crow was tapping against the glass. I sighed, unhooked the latch, and then let it in. It dropped a letter onto the end of my bed, and I opened it.

_Dear Rose,_

_Why won't you tell me what happened? I know we've never got on well, but I suppose I want to change that. Yes, I know what you're thinking, a Wesley and a Malfoy, talking, civilly! It could happen, but only if you wanted it to… My mother would be fine with us, I mean, since she left my father, I only see him in the summer for a week or so, and anyway, he wouldn't be a problem, I don't think._

_Anyway, Rose, just owl me. I'm… Well I'm worried about you. You don't eat, and according to Longbottom, you don't sleep. You're going to make yourself ill! Even if you just need someone to hex every once in a while, I'll be the dummy! I'm serious, just let me help you… I want to help you._

_Rose, Albus seems to be under the impression that my father did something wrong. He just won't tell me what it is. I need to know, so if your ever ready to let me know, please, just owl me._

_~ Scorpius_

He doesn't know what happened to me _or_ his fathers… involvement. And hopefully it is going to stay that way! How do I know if I can trust him? What if it's all some big lie to make a fool out of Rose Weasley?

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see through the window, and out onto the Quidditch pitch. I hadn't been out all week, and the truth be told, I was missing it. I slipped on my boots, shouldered my broom, and walked swiftly from my dorm. Albus looked up in surprise, when he saw me out and about, and he jumped up from his work and cast accio on his broom, which came whizzing from the boys dormitory.

"Hey, Rose!" Albus called, and I slowed down to walk in step with him. "You going down to practise?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd better get in shape for try outs," I replied.

Albus grinned at me. "Oh this is going to be a good year, Quidditch wise! Some brilliant chasers have signed up. And there's you for Keeper, me for Seeker, Fred and James will be Beaters if I have my way. So yeah, I'm hoping we can have Lily and Hugo too, but I don't think Lily wants to try… We'll just have to wait and see until next week!

"Oh crap, Albus! Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry are coming in tomorrow!" I remembered suddenly. "They're going to do that stupid talk for History of Magic."

"Oh man! We've heard every story about the war that there is to be told - a million times!" We groaned in unison, and stomped out onto the pitch. There were just a few Gryffindor's practising, so this time, I would probably be able to get some practise done.

I practised until it was dark, and finally, Albus decided to go back up to the castle. I flew down to the changing rooms, and quickly showered. I was standing in my underwear, looking in the mirror, when behind me, I saw someone come in.

"Scorpius!" I exclaimed, pulling on a shirt quickly, in embarrassment.

* * *

Scorpius POV

I walked in on Rose Weasley changing. Funnily enough, my male hormones didn't go into overdrive, and direct my mind to sex. I think the reason for this is because of what I saw.

She had her back to me when I walked in, and it was awful. There were jagged, long scars running as far as from her shoulder blades down to her hips, some still red. In the mirrors reflection, I could see that her stomach was damaged almost as badly. She quickly pulled a shirt on, trying to cover her scars, and in doing so, she turned, revealing her thighs, which were criss crossed in deep welted wounds.

I stood there in shock. "Merlin, Rose, what happened to you?" I whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started shouting at me. The pain in her eyes just about broke my heart, and I wanted to hold her, to make her better again.

"Malfoy, you didn't see anything, okay?" she screamed. "If you tell _anybody_ about this, I swear, I will fucking kill you!"

"Rose, I swear, I won't! Who did this to you? I'll make them pay for this…" She looked at me, disbelievingly.

"No you wouldn't." The tears spilt over, and she pulled on her skirt, grabbing her broom, and ran out.

* * *

So, guys, soon you are gonna know the extent of what happened to Rose.... I know some of you are guessing on your comments, etcetera, but still....

PLEASE review my lovely readers

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	8. Chapter 8

So guys, finally you learn the truth about Rose, and what Malfoy 1 and Malfoy 2 did..... Beware, there is A LOT of sort of slashing in this chapter, so if you dont like that, then dont read.... though it is vital to the plot... sorry about that! :/

* * *

Rose POV

I ran all the way up to the Gryffindor common room, and straight into the girls dormitory, ignoring the questioning stared from my fellow classmates, and Albus', who called my name, several times. He had seen. He had seen my scars! What was I going to do? I needed it to be a secret!

Maybe he should know, though. I mean, his Father and Grandfather are psychos! What if it happened to someone else, other than me? I wouldn't forgive myself for keeping this a secret.

It was then that I took ink to paper, and told him the whole truth.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know that people are just worried about me, I mean, I was attacked, for goodness sake! I'm sorry about Albus the other day, attacking you like that. I should have said something earlier. Albus… he's the only one that I've ever told… The only one who knows the full story. Which is why I am writing this… to tell you what happened…_

_After the war had finished, the Ministry, as you know, sent all of the Aurors on a mission - to find the remanding Death Eaters. I was inevitable that some of them were going to escape, and unfortunately for me, Theodore Nott, and Lucius Malfoy, your father, were two of the few._

_Eight years later, I was born. My life was great! I had everything I could possibly want, or need - family, friends, security. Soon I was on my way to Hogwarts - the greatest day of my life. I was, of course, sorted into Gryffindor along with Albus._

_For four years, I was happy, and then, last summer, something happened to me… Something that has… changed me. Something that sticks in my memory, so clear, that I can't escape it. The scenes play over and over in my mind, I remember everything that was said…_

_Can you remember when I was found in Diagon Alley? It was all over the papers - Daughter of the Golden Trio, Attacked! The journalists were having a field day! Rita Skeeter got a good story out of it, that's for sure. Well that was when it started. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened._

_Hugo, mum and I were in Diagon Alley, shopping for school stuff. I had run out of potion ingredients, and Hugo needed some new robes - man, that kid grew fast. Mum took him to Madam Malkins and sent me off with a couple of galleons. That was when… was when it happened. I was standing outside of the Apothecary's, when they got me… Literally out of nowhere, two men appeared, and grabbed my arms, and before I knew what was going on, they apparated me out of there. All of the air seemed to squeeze from my lungs, and when we landed, gasping for air, I threw up all over the floor - and after affect of side along apparition, apparently!_

_"W-what's going on?" I had demanded, trying to make them release their grip._

_"Shut it!" came a familiar voice. I knew who it was straight away… It… It was your father, Scorpius, it was Draco. He, and the other man, dragged me through rooms, down corridors and up and down stairs, despite my struggles, and came to rest outside of a room. Malfoy stretched out his arm, and pushed open the door, to reveal a dimly light sitting room. There was a large chandelier on the ceiling, a glass table on the right, and a ring of occupied, cushioned chairs, set around a flickering fire._

_"Well done Draco, well done!" came a voice. There sat Lucius Malfoy. He snapped his fingers, and I was thrown forward, onto the thick rug. "Well, well, well… If it isn't little Rosie Posie Weasley…" he had sneered at me. "How's that mudblood mother of yours? Oh, I seem to remember we have some wonderful memories of this room!" There was a loud barking laugh - Fenrir Greyback._

_"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" I had whispered, attempting to get to my feet, to face him._

_"Oh, and what are you going to do about it? What are you going to do?" he yelled, grabbing a handful of my hair and spraying me with his spit._

_"W-what do you want from me?" I had asked._

_"Oh, I just want to introduce you to some of my… acquaintances here," he replied, releasing my hair, and pulling me forwards by the arm. The figures sitting around the fire rose, and faced me. "This is Goyle," Malfoy started, "The son of Gregory Goyle. Unfortunately Gregory was captured, and faced the Dementor's kiss. Here is Ludwig Macnair, son of Walden Macnair, executioner… Ironically, he was executed… in the South of France I believe." He stopped in thought, and then jolted back into the reality. "This is Anthony Flint, son of Marcus flint and finally, I'm sure you know who this is. A long and faithful supporter, Fenrir Greyback." Greyback grinned, showing him yellowing teeth and he licked his lips._

_"So you drag me away, against my will, to introduce me to your new friends?" I had said sarcastically. "Well, very nice to meet you, but I really have to be going now!" I tried to barrel past Draco, but in a flash, Greyback was at the door, a sneer on his face._

_"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere for now."_

_And then they attacked me… I was dragged to the middle of the room, where they cursed me for what felt like days, but was only hours, practising Crucio and slashing then healing my skin with Sectumsempra. I threw up again, at the sight of my own blood._

_And then, they started hurting me… The muggle way. They criss crossed my left thigh with stabs from a goblin made dagger, and then burned the cuts shut with a poker from the fire, scarring me. Not even the healers at St. Mungo's can get rid of these._

_And then… I don't really know how to put this, but they… Flint, Goyle and Macnair… They raped me. They just kept doing it, and your father and grandfather just stood there, by the door waiting. They were the two who didn't touch me like that, thank goodness._

_Now I think about it, properly, there were probably silencing charms around the room, but I was so certain that you would have been able to hear me… Scorpius, I was so scared. My wrists were all bruised from trying to fight them off. They nearly let Greyback attack me! I honestly thought that I was going to die._

_I don't know how many times I passed out, but every time I did, I was awoken with punches to my stomach or slaps in the face. They said that it was payback for what my parents and Uncle had done during the war, and that they (my family) would be sorry. They said that they found it fun._

_I had arrived at the Malfoy Manor at three, and finally, they let me go at midnight. They apparated me to the Leaky Cauldron, and apparated out, before anyone could stop them. I was covered in blood, and my robes were torn. I was apparated straight to St. Mungo's._

_And that is my story. I wish I didn't have to tell you all of that about your father, and grandfather, but you asked… And everything that I said, it's true._

_~ Rose_

The letter was smudged with my tears, and I could barely attach it to my owl. So Scorpius would know the truth. Well, at least there were no secrets now, hey?

* * *

So that is Rose's story..... btw, i thought itd be totally sick if i put the malfoys raping her.... so i didnt.. ughh!  
Hope you liked it, theres a lot of drama there :) so PLEASE review it for me....... i wanna know what youre thinking... ahaa

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this one is a bit shorter guys! I know, but I REALLY wanted you to know Scorpius' reaction. I tried to do it last night, but it was simply too late, and I was soo tired at school today, so yeah..

* * *

Scorpius POV

I have never been so disgusted in my life. I honestly didn't think that any member of my family could sink any lower. But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that any of them has done, even begins to compare to this! How could someone do something like that? I know I am a Slytherin and everything, and I'm supposed to love this sort of thing, but that… that is pure evil!

I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I was so angry when I finished reading the letter from Rose, I managed to break my knuckles on the head-board of my bed. My blood seemed to boil in my veins, I was in shock! Damn, I've been stupid! No wonder she has those moments where she'd remember something. Something that no one could even to begin to grasp the complexity of. Gosh, when Potter started trying to drag her away the other day, no wonder she went off!

I can't even to begin to imagine how the poor girl feels! What did she do to deserve it? Be related to the Potters and Weasleys? You know what, I've decided, I hate the rivalry between the namesakes. I know I once hated her, but I was told to. My father and her father had hated one another, I mean, her mother punched my father in the face!

But I don't even want to be related to such filth at the moment. Or ever. There is nothing wrong with being a half-blood, or a muggle born. Now, after what I learned about my family, I think it would be more respectable to _be_ a blood traitor, and everything that my father hates! I hate him!

I out of my dormitory, a murderous look on my face, and I ran out of the dungeons, and started to make my way out of the castle, and next to the Lake.

I sat alone for a while, until I heard hesitant footsteps behind me. I turned to see none other than Rose Weasley herself. Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped to my feet, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Rose, I'm so sorry!" I whispered into her hair. Her floral scent filled my nostrils, and I could feel her body shaking slightly as she sobbed. We pulled apart and I looked at her. "Rose, I can't believe he could do something like that! If I had had any idea what he was still capable of, I would have gone to the Ministry straight away! I swear." I stopped, running out of breath.

"Scorpius, I don't blame you. It really was not your fault. You didn't know what was going on, and even if you did, you wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening." She stopped, and stared at me. "Listen, it was inevitable that something like that was going to happen at some point," she continued. "I mean, every dark Wizard is afraid of my Uncle, after he killed Voldemort. They know my families greatest strength… Unfortunately its their greatest weakness too. Love."

"I should have been there!" I continued, annoyed with myself. Well annoyed didn't even begin to cover it!

"Scorpius… Please, just don't blame yourself… Promise me?"

I thought for a moment, and finally said, "Yes. I promise."

I took her hand, and smiled. Bad move - she glanced down and saw the swelling. "Scorpius! What did you do?" she gasped at me. "Come on, were getting this fixed," and, still holding my hand, she lead me through the castle, and up to the hospital wing, ignoring the inquisitive looks that we were given on the way.

* * *

Rose POV

I spent the rest of the evening with Scorpius - although it was in the hospital wing - and then we bade one another good night. Tomorrow it was the History of Magic talk. Whoopee! Dad and Mum would be hear - no doubt Albus had told them of my flashbacks, and that would be all they could talk about to me.

It was going to be nice to have Scorpius around too. I mean, we had really made some headway tonight. I think I might actually have made a new friend - the most unlikely of them… but a friend, none the less.

* * *

So that his thoughts... What d'ya think? In your opinion, would he have reacted in that way? Because we all know Scorpius was never made to be evil!  
Honestly though guys, I've had such a depressing day! I'll try and write some more, but with the mood I am in atm, it might be tomorrow before you get any more juicy updates.

OH and because these seem popular, for copyright reasons, I am unfortunately not JK Rowling... If I was, I wouldn't have to nag my mum and dad to buy me a £10 capo for my Birthday! I'd get myself one with all of that lovely money I will have made! :

Don't forget to review if you can :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so here's the next bit :)

* * *

Rose POV

Since talking to Scorpius yesterday, I feel like I might actually understand him a little. He told me of his childhood, of how, up until, I don't know, six or seven, he had lived in the Malfoy Manor with his father, but had been taken away by his mother when she realised that Draco was not such a good role model. Even as a young boy, he had been exposed to dark magic, at a time when the adults didn't expect him to be able to understand what was going on. But he knew. He knew everything. He had been perceptive, even then!

I can'r believe he went and punched his bed though! Madam Pomfrey was telling me that he should have gone straight up to her. She had to basically crush his hand before skelegrowing it back to normal! It did make me laugh a little though. Honestly, he is just so funny, and sweet, and kind, and understanding, and -

"Earth to Rose!" Oh great, Albus jolted me from my thoughts.

"What?" I shouted, a little more forcefully than intended.

He stepped back a little in mock shock and said, "Please don't hex me!" covering his face with his arms.

I laughed a little, and said, "What is it Al?"

"Your Dad is in the great hall! I saw him at breakfast."

"What? Really?" and I grabbed my bag, before running out and whizzing down the staircases, taking the occasional shortcut that James had shown to me on Uncle Harry's map. "Hi Dad!" I shouted. He was standing in the entrance hall, laughing with Neville - or Professor Longbottom.

"Hey, Rose!" Ron laughed, when I barrelled into him. Ok, fifteen is NOT too old to be hugging my dad in public! Not for me! "Have you got History of Magic today?" I nodded, smiling. "Who with?"

"Oh, the Slytherins. I have _all_ of my lessons with them, these days!" I explained. "Hi Mum!" I said, spotting her and Auntie Ginny, chatting away to Luna, who had also come to Hogwarts for the day. Lorcan and Lysander weren't so happy about that! Although they would never admit it, they did find their mother a little bit embarrassing, with the way she believed in some of the magical creatures that she wrote about in _The Quibbler_, and although they did believe in some - such as Nargles and Wrackspurt - they did have the common sense these days to see that there was no such thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorcack! "Hi Ginny, Luna," I added.

"Hello honey!" they said, together. I stood with them for a while, until I heard my name being called from the stairs.

"Hey, Rose!" I turned to see Scorpius walking towards me. He ran over and hugged me.

When Ginny and mum gave me 'one of those looks' I didn't really know what to do, so I said, "Um, Scorpius, this is my mum and Aunty. And that is Uncle Harry and Ron, my dad."

"It's an honour to meet you," he said, respectfully.

"Ah, so you're Draco's son are you?" Ginny asked, breaking the awkward silence.

He nodded, and I said, "Er, we'll see you in class later then," and then grabbed Scorpius by the hand, and dragged him towards the Great Hall. "Sorry about that…" I muttered, once we were out of earshot. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea swept through my stomach, and I doubled over. Scorpius caught me, and steadied me. "Sorry, I just felt a little dizzy…" I muttered, wondering what could have brought the sudden sickness on. We parted ways, and I went to sit at the Gryffindor table, whilst Scorpius went and sat at the Slytherins table.

"Why were you talking to _him_?" James asked when I joined him.

I scowled, and said, "James, why do you have a problem with me having friends outside of Gryffindor? Honestly, I would have thought that you would be able to get past someone's last name!"

"Whoa, someone's premenstrual!" he muttered, and my heart seemed to stop.

* * *

Okay, so this is supposed to be a sorta cliff hanger, and i suppose some of you can guess what's coming next! :) ill update ASAP

Please Review if possible! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	11. Chapter 11

Ah left you guys on a little bit of a cliffy, didnt i! :) well, im sure you know what happens now, so read! and find out! :)

* * *

Rose POV

"W-what did you say?" I whispered. All of the blood seemed to have run out of my face, and accumulated around my heart, which seemed as if it was about to explode. Only about six or seven weeks ago, I had been attacked… And now… Oh my gosh, when was my last period?

"What? I was just kidding, lighten up!" James muttered, oblivious to me.

Five, six, seven weeks ago… Oh my gosh, I was late. How could I not have realised? Something so vital to everything? "I - I need to go to… to the library," I whispered. "Albus, why don't you come with me?" I added, grabbing Albus, who had just arrived.

"Oi, I'm hungry!" he protested, trying to get a piece of toast from the rack. "Accio," he muttered, and I dragged him along, the toast following behind, in a poor attempt to catch up with us. "So, Rose, why have you dragged me out of there?" Albus muttered angrily.

"Albus," I said, fear positively emanating from my body. "You… You know they… They raped me?" Albus nodded. "Well… I'm late… Almost a month late." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and he looked at me in shock. "I think I am pregnant."

* * *

Albus POV

"Oh no…" What the hell? Rose couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be! "But, are you sure? We have to get a test!"

"Oh yeah, and what will Pomfrey say to that? Look Al, you and Scorp are the only ones who know about the… the rape bit, so -"

"What, Scorpius knows?" She nodded. Could things get any worse? I mean, I know that it's her life, but sometimes, people do need a little guidance. And no offence to her, she is one of them. "How the hell did you tell _him_ for? Damn, Rose, even your own _mother_ doesn't know _that_ part!"

"Albus! It's my choice who I choose to trust with this sort of thing!" Rose burst out. "When are you going to let me live my own life? First you punch Scorpius, when he was only trying to help me, and now you are telling me that I can't even be his friend? Look, why don't you just leave me alone?" She turned, and stormed off. Man, I could be stupid sometimes, though I would never admit it. I felt so bad, she would have to quit Quidditch! And what would the family say? What would the _school_ say? Everyone was going to have to be told our biggest secret. The truth would soon be out, whether we wanted it to be or not!

* * *

Rose POV

"Madam Pomfrey?" I muttered. I had come up to the hospital wing, and was looking for the school's Healer.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, how can I help you today?" The stern, but kind old woman stepped out from her office, and walked over, her wand in hand.

"Um, ok… Please don't judge me right now, but can I have a pregnancy test?" I asked, holding my breath. The old lady looked confused, but she nodded, and took me to the girls toilets which joined onto the hospital wing.

"You know how to do one of these, don't you?" she asked, and I nodded, as she put the test in my hand. Those few minutes, were the longest few minutes of my life. I sat on the edge of the toilet, watching, and waiting. And there it was. The little red plus sign. Pregnant. Tear pricked at the corners of my eyes, and I squeezed them tightly shut, pressing my lips together to block out the sobs that I knew would escape them. The whole ordeal that I had been through had been bad enough, but this? Now I would never forget. Ever.

* * *

Ahh! I'm getting all excited, and im the one writing it! deary me! :) well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, so let me know in the reviews! :) id like to say a thankyou to Alex Lucelli, Avanell and callmedaynuhh - my most dedicated reviewers! and alex, quidditch is VERY soon... if all goes to plan! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this ones short! and SORRY for leaving such a cliffhanger there! :) ENJOY

* * *

Rose POV

My life was over. It felt like everything I had ever had, was falling apart before my eyes, and I was powerless to stop it. What was I going to tell mum? Would she believe me, seeing as I have had all of this time to tell her what I know. She's be heartbroken that I had chosen to confide in one of my cousins, instead of her!

And what would my friends think? That I am a total slut, who doesn't know who the father is? Because, I don't. It could have been any of the three. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I hate it! I hate my life! Maybe it would be better if I wasn't even here!

I had run from the hospital wing, in tears, and had found my way to the Slytherin table, where I knew Scorpius would be. He looked at me in alarm, and quickly jumped up and closed the small gap between us.

"Rose, what happened?" he asked, ignoring the glares from his fellow classmates.

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered. And then I seemed to fall into darkness.

* * *

Scorpius POV

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered. And she fell towards me.

"Rose, Rose! Wake up!" Half of the hall turned to look at me, and Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting at the staff table, immediately got up and bustled forwards. She conjured up a stretcher and levitated Rose up to the hospital wing. Pomfrey said that she was suffering from shock and fatigue, and that I didn't need to worry. All of the Potters - Except Albus - all wanted to know why I was with her, but I ignored them, and waited. Soon the little clan left me alone, and soon after that, Rose woke up.

She looked around in surprise, and then it dawned on her. The seriousness of her situation. "Shit," she muttered, and fell back against her pillow. We sat and talked for hours, what she was going to do - well she was Hermione Granger's daughter, she wasn't going to abort it. We - me her and Albus - would try to keep it a secret for now. But the truth would always come out in the end. My father would know, the three death eaters would know, they weren't stupid - they would know that there was a chance of the baby being one of theirs. Then what? Would she be in danger? What if they wanted to know whose it was. Despite them all being evil bastards, I knew that they did have some sort of care for family, despite everything that they had been taught. I used to hang about with some of those kids, I knew them.

Rose was in danger. That much was obvious. But what I wanted to know, was how I could save her. Damn, I was talking about her as if she was my _girlfriend_! As if! She would never think of me in that way… I was just a friend to her. I was sure of it.

* * *

So, what didyou think? i REALLY hope you liked it... review and let me know! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so this one is a little longer.. I hope you like the quidditch! :) and Alex.. im sure YOU will! :) x

* * *

Albus POV

A week had passed since Rose's very public collapse, and only I, her and Malfoy knew the truth. Rose had begged me to keep it a secret though, and how could I deny her? She was my favourite cousin by far, and I wanted her to know that she could trust me. I don't know where Malfoy came into all of this though. I mean, she hates him, we all hate him! Up until now. Everyone had noticed Rose's increasing company with Malfoy, and rumours were spreading. It was only yesterday that I had heard a third year Slytherin say very loudly to his little group of 'friends', "I hear the Scorpion and Weasel are getting it on!" Unfortunately for him, Malfoy heard, and the poor kid - if you can call a Slytherin _'poor'_ arrived at the hospital wing, fifteen minuted later, with branches for arms, and worms for hair, after a very impressive transfiguration on Malfoy's part. He _did_ however receive a months worth of detentions from McGonagall.

Rose, Malfoy and I were laughing at the memory, when I remembered. "Oh dammit!" I shouted, startling them both.

"What?" they asked together.

"I've got Quidditch tryouts today!" They looked at me in surprise. "Have you seen the bloody weather?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Both of their mouths formed a similar "O" shape, and they looked at me sympathetically. "Hey, Rose - don't think that you are getting out of this! We aren't going to let those stupid swines _completely_ ruin your life! You are going to have a good term of Quidditch before I let you off the hook… And anyway, James will get suspicious!"

Rose had got better with talking about what had happened to her. As long as I insulted those Death Eaters when I mentioned them, she was happy.

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Oh fine," she laughed. "If you insist."

* * *

Scorpius POV

So Rose _was_ going to be playing against me next month. That was one more thing we had in common - our love for the sport! Since the whole collapsing who-ha last week, we had been basically inseparable. I knew I was hogging her a little, but Albus Potter made sure he was around as much as possible - especially when we headed down to the Quidditch pitch. I don't know whether it was because he wanted to practise with us, or whether he was checking that I didn't lure a unnamed red-head into a broom cupboard, or something!

I was surprised. Potter was actually a decent bloke when you actually got to know him a little. He was an excellent seeker, something I hadn't noticed before. Yes, he may have caught the snitch almost every time that I had played against him, but we had Goyle as a seeker! What else would you expect? I was so surprised that he could even stay upright on his broom when I had taken the tryouts the previous year. Yes, I was Quidditch Captain a year early! Anyway, I was more preoccupied with thwacking those Bludgers, along with McLaggen, in any and everyone on the opposing teams way. I'd have to warn Ian to try to, inconspicuously, keep them away from Rose!

At about half four, I went down to the pitch with Potter and Rose, and sat, waiting for the tryouts to begin.

* * *

Rose POV

Whoa… How many kids were trying out? It was as if half of the house was standing on the pitch, waiting for their turn. Those who _weren't_ trying out, were sitting in the stands, chattering away, buried deep in their woollen scarves, some holding jars of portable fire, to keep them warm. It was crazy!

Albus was standing with me, and we looked on in amazement. Of course, almost all of the Potter/Weasley clan were trying out - Fred and James wanted to be beaters together, Hugo wanted to be a reserve seeker, incase Al got hurt - which was likely, when you looked at _his_ track record of wizard duels in the corridor - and Dominique, who was now in seventh year, had come to have a go at keeper reserve, which would _definitely_ soon be needed. The only one of us, who was still at Hogwarts, who wasn't trying out, was Lily, who, for some reason, unknown to the family, preferred reading, which was strange, seeing as she was the daughter of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter - two of the greatest Quidditch players of their day! She must have inherited some of whatever Percy Weasley had in him, presumably from Grandma.

Soon Albus managed to get their attention, but only by setting off one of Uncle George's firecrackers, which were magnified to three times their usual volume. Everyone looked around in surprise, and I hardly managed to suppress a giggle. "Okay, so I would like everyone to get into groups. I want those trying for keeper to come and stand with Rose here, Seekers, over to Hugo, Beaters go to Fred and James and Chasers go over there," he gestured to his right. There was a loud babble, as everyone went and took their places, by the allotted Weasley or Potter.

* * *

Albus POV

So the trials were going well. I had started by trying out all those who wanted to be the back up seeker. Basically, whoever caught the snitch the most times out of ten, had a chance of getting it. The snitch was slow, so it didn't take long. I did this four times, and ended up with four hopefuls. There was Hugo, of course, a burly seventh year called Thomas Bones, who was surprisingly nibble for such a big lad, a small second year, by the name of Eleanor Skeeter - the grand daughter of the infamous journalist, Rita Skeeter, (!) - and finally, Josephine Finnigan, who had an unfortunate habit of making things blow up in her own face. They would have to wait for a moment, before they knew, so they walked towards the stands to sit with other hopefuls, who were waiting their turn.

Next up were the Beaters. They all had a bat each, and were sent up on their brooms. I released the Bludgers and told them to just start hitting. Three of them managed to get hit in the face, and so they were sent off to the hospital wing, with broken noses. None of them made the team, it was now against James, Fred and a kid called Laurence. It was difficult to choose, but inevitably, Fred and James got the places, and I promised the Laurence kid that he had the part if either of them got injured before a game.

Before I knew it, I had three chasers - one, by the name of Alejandra Luceli who had completely stood out from the rest to me, with a show stopping performance. I had to pull her out, just so the other chaser wannabes had a chance of catching the Quaffle (!) - after putting them up against Rose, two beaters and a keeper reserve. Now it was the moment of truth. I called the seekers up, and told them what I was going to do. There would be three short matches, and they would all play against one another. Whoever won the first, would play in the second. Whoever won the second, would play in the third. Whoever won the third, would be the seeker reserve.

* * *

Scorpius POV

Rose came to sit with me in the stands. Dominique was playing keeper in this little game that Potter had set up. He wanted to see how well the new team members played together. She sat with me, and we watched together. Although we were in silence, it didn't feel awkward between us, at all. I would have been happy just to sit with her forever, like this. She had her head leant against my chest, and I had wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep out the cold.

Soon, however - too soon - the trials were over, with Hugo as the new Seeker reserve, and the spectators and new team, trudged back up to the castle together. Once inside the castle, Rose began to dry her hair with magic, and so I followed suit, waving my wand over my Robes and hair. Lily had jumped in, before Josephine Finnigan had managed to point her wand at herself, and had begun drying the poor girl for her.

The whole of the new team had kept their Quidditch robes on, and the hall cheered, excepting the Slytherins, celebrating a new era of Gryffindor Quidditch.

* * *

Soo.. I hope you liked it! :) Reviewyyy :)

Lots Of Love  
Leah x


	14. Chapter 14

So here is the next one! :P What do you think of Jamie Jordan? he's gonna be involved alot more in the future of the story.. along with Alex (Alejandra) Luceli. Shes a real person btw.. im sure you can guess who she is.. review to find out! :)

* * *

Rose POV

"And Weasley hits a bludger towards Malfoy, Malfoy quickly dodges out of the way - Langini has the Quaffle! Okay, Parkinson takes up the rear - oh but Langini shoots, and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Jamie Jordan, son of Lee Jordan was shouting out the goings of the game. McGonagall had _very _reluctantly allowed him the honour of commentary, because of his fathers track record of gossiping over the mega phone. Hid commentary always got a couple of giggles, and dozens of girls would vie for his attention. The ground was covered in snow, and there was a light shower of it falling from the skies. The sun, however, was shining brightly through the clouds, and it glared from the snow making everyone half blind.

There was a swooshing sound, and a crack, and I turned to see the back of Scorpius, and a Bludger flying in the opposite direction of me. "And it looks like Malfoy is a little confused, as he is hitting the Bludger _away_ from little Rose Weasley here… I've heard _rumours_ that there's something going on between those two." From a glare from Professor McGonagall, who had resigned as head, but carried on at the school as deputy, Jamie said, "Sorry Professor, it just slipped out, " receiving a chorus of laughter from the stands. "Oh, and it looks like Potter has spotted the snitch! Yep, off he goes, Goyle hot on his tail. This is going to be a close one folks!"

I turned to watch, stupidly letting the Quaffle fly by my ear, and through the middle hoop. "Oh, and Parkinson shoots, and scores! Try not to get so distracted Weasley!" he laughed. Albus was so close! And soon… Yes! His fingers closed around the the little golden snitch, its wings slowing, and finally wrapping themselves around themselves! Albus swooped to the ground, followed by the rest of the team. I almost crashed straight into him, but managed to brake at the last minute. I flung my arms around his neck, and then the rest of the team seemed to pile onto my back.

* * *

Scorpius POV

Gryffindor won against us… Again. Strangely enough, I didn't mind, either! Rose was happy. I was happy. Soon the group of red and gold, dispersed, and Rose ran over to me and flung her arms around me. "Well done, Rosie," I whispered, grinning into her hair.

I don't know what gave me the courage to do it, because right there, in front of the whole school, I took her face in my hands, tilted her chin upwards, and placed my lips on hers. And she kissed me back! Rose Weasley kissed me back! Perfectly and innocently, she kissed me back. She brought up her hand, and intertwined it into my hair, the other hand resting on my chest. I placed one of my hands on her back, and the other on her right cheek. It was bliss. Well, at least until James Potter, and Fred Weasley stormed over, pulled me off her, and hit me in the face. Not again!

* * *

Rose POV

Oh my gosh! I was kissing Scorpius Malfoy! I was KISSING Scorpius MALFOY! And then came the storm, more commonly known as Fred and James.

"Get your filthy hands off our cousin!" James had spat, punching him in the nose.

"James! Get off him!" I shrieked, pulling at his arms, uselessly. Although I was hanging off his right arm, he still managed to swing it forwards and into Scorpius' stomach. Scorpius doubled over, and fell to the ground. James stepped back a little, giving me the perfect chance. I stepped between the two boys, and faced James. Now I may not be the strongest witch in the school, but I could certainly slap, when I wanted to. I brought my hand up, and slapped him with everything I had, and he too fell to the ground, as he was totally unprepared for my attack. I turned to Scorpius, and knelt by his side. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, a couple of tears escaping from my eyes.

He gave a small smile, and I pulled him up. His nose was at an odd angle, and a trail of blood had dripped down, and onto his chin. "I'll survive," he murmured.

"Oh, come here," I said, pointing my wand to his face. "Episkey," I commanded, and with a loud cracking sound, his nose realigned itself, and the blood flow stopped. Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed his lips lightly, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, you, lets go!"

And the two of us walked from the Quidditch pitch, ignoring the wolf-whistles, and cheers that came from the stands.

_Neither of them noticed the death glares that came from the green clad students, and they walked down to the lake, in bliss._

FINALLY! they are together! :) At LAST! i have been waiting for this moment in my story fir what feels like FOREVER! aghh! :) i didnt want it to happen too quickly though, so i think chapter 14 is far enough in! :) What do YOU think? review and let me know! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	15. Chapter 15

**This is important! PLEASE READ :)** Okay, so I decided to begin adding a few new characters. Of course, we have Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, I just haven't really mentioned them since the beginning. I haven't done a Lysander POV QUITE yet, but will at some point, along with an Alice Longbottom POV. I'm also playing around with the idea of teacher POV's, but I'm not too sure how that would pan out. Err... yeah. I can't really think of anything else at the moment, so enjoy!

* * *

Lorcan POV

I watched her from the stands. Standing with my Ravenclaw buddies, who were all cheering at the top of their lungs, I would get lost in there. But I was focussed - and focussed on one thing, one person. Alejandra Luceli. Gryffindor Chaser. Probably the best chaser since Ginny Weasley - and that was most certainly saying something! My Mum had known Ginny. Ginny'd stuck up for her when people had called her "Loony".

When I looked at Alex, I saw perfection. Her long black hair would fan out behind her, her brown eyes sparkled in the sun. Her flawless skin… Everything about her, to me, was utter perfection. There she was, soaring through the sky, Quaffle in hand, shooting in the direction of the goal posts. I had never seen her miss a shot… I came down to watch the practises. I used Al, Fred and James as an excuse, but really, I was there for _her_. No one else. There was no one else like her.

Okay, so I know that I sound like some sort of love sick teenage girl… But I can't ignore these feelings. You know what? When the game is finished, I'm going to go down there, and tell her! Yes that is what I will do. Or maybe i could just ask Albus to tell her… _No_ I've got to be brave about this! I mean, whats the worst that could happen? Well, she could reject me… But so, I wouldn't have to see her again! Well actually, I would. I _live_ with her!

Okay, I am just going to go down there, and tell her. Okay. Oh damn, Albus has caught it… _I've got to go now!_

I slowly, and steadily made my way down to the pitch. There was the team, celebrating, and I went over to her.

"Hi, um Alex?" I stuttered, and she turned and then surprisingly blushed!

"Oh, um, Lorcan is it?" Alex replied.

I nodded speechlessly. Finding my voice, I said, "Um… You were really good. Congratulations!" Great now I was grinning like an idiot. Wait, she was smiling back!

"Lorcan, I was just wondering," she started. Okay, she was _really_ blushing now! "Err, would you like to - to got to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?"

"L-like a date?" I stammered, unsure. She nodded shyly. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to!" and the two of us were grinning, we hardly noticed the ruckus called James, Fred and Scorpius!

* * *

Alex POV

Oh. My. Gosh! I just asked Lorcan Scamander out on a date! And he said yes! Agh me! A date!

I know everyone thinks he is a bit strange and everything… I mean, come on! He's Luna Lovegood's son. That _kind_ of says it all. And his father, the Newt Scamander? The guy who wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Well to be honest, I think he's cool. He's such a sweet boy, and really quite funny. I know he believes in Nargles, and Crumple Horned Snorcack and everything, but so what? Anyway _I_ like him, and that is what matters.

I had to find Alice. As soon as Rose and Scorpius bustled past the two of us, I arranged to meet Lorcan in the Great Hall at nine o'clock, and then ran off to find Alice.

"Alice!" I basically squealed as soon as I saw her.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, you were brilliant!" she shouted, running up to me and hugging me.

"But, Alice! I just asked Lorcan to come with me to Hogsmead!" I was positively bursting with excitement, a huge grin spread across my face. "And he said yes!"

We squealed again - yes, we do have our girly moments - and then began fussing about what I was going to wear to my date!

My date!

* * *

That's it for now, folks. You may get another update today, but no promises.... Anyway, please answer the question from earlier, and review the last few chappys for me! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this one is only short.. I wanted to get it up before school! :) Man, I have an GCSE RE exam today.. Wish me Luck! :)

* * *

Scorpius POV

I think I was the happiest man on the planet. Who cares if I had just been hit in the face by a moronic, protective cousin. Who cares if her family hates me. Who cares if my family disowns me. All I care about at the moment, is Rose. The perfect Rose.

How long had these feelings accumulated for? I don't know… There is a difference between having the feelings and accepting the feelings though. Now I look back and think about it, I had had these feelings, possibly since the day that I saw her through the smoke as I waited with my father to board the Hogwarts Express.

My father had told me that she was a Weasley. The daughter of two of the Golden Trio. He told me to beat her in every test. That was never going to happen. From our first potions test, she had beaten me by at least three percent every time.

Thinking about my father is making me feel sick, to say the least. He is a disgusting, sick bastard, the scum of the earth. I wish that I never had to see him again.

As soon as we were away from the Quidditch Pitch, and the screaming Gryffindors, I had invited Rose to Hogsmead with me. Of course she said yes. We spent the rest of the evening by the lake, sitting under an old oak tree. Rose was shivering, so I pulled out my cloak, and wrapped it around her. The lake was beautiful. The moon reflected in it, rippling with every movement, the Giant Squid, presumably disturbing the water below. We sat, listening to the slight rustle of the trees, the hoot of owls and the scurry of small animals, disturbing the undergrowth. It was perfect… My life, was perfect.

* * *

Rose POV

A lot of the time, I just wish that James and Freddy would leave me alone. I was fifteen, nearly sixteen, and they wouldn't let me choose anyone for myself. They had to agree that the boy was right for me, before they gave their consent. And if they didn't give their consent, the boy was screwed. As if they would ever accept a Malfoy!

But I wasn't going to let them ruin this perfect evening. No matter what, I was going to enjoy what I had. Scorpius had asked me to Hogsmead, and of course I had said yes. It wasn't like I hadn't been asked out before, I mean, the amount of boys that had been hexed in the corridors by my overzealous brothers and cousins, was stupid! Even if a boy was just 'giving me the eye' they would spring to action! Okay, I'm letting myself get annoyed again!

Scorpius had thrown his cloak over me, and pulled me onto his lap. He played with my hair, twirling it around his fingers, kissing the tips of it. Every now and then, I would press my own lips on his, and wrap my own hands in his hair. As long as James and Freddy left us alone, everything would be perfect. And it was.

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews people :) Theres a good chapter coming up soon, with a little fighting, but against unexpected people - maybe not the cousins! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	17. Author's Note

Okay, this is a note to Rita, (and all those who agree with her) who recently commented on this story. I do realise that it is pretty unbelievable for Rose to have been tortured and everything, and then to go back to school two months later, and everything to be fine. The reasoning behind this, was that if she had waited a year or whatever, she would have had the baby and there wouldn't have been any plot to that part. She would be a year behind in school, and so she and Scorpius wouldn't have been... I don't know, as close?

Also, I wasn't actually planning for her to be raped, before I wrote it, my fingers just seemed to type it. Its odd, but once I had put it in, although rape isn't a particularly nice theme to write about, I found that it fitted with the story perfectly, and now I have loads of ideas for the remainder of the story... It's just putting it into words! :)

Well, anyway Rita, _thank you _for the constructive criticism, and I_ totally_ understand if this story isn't for you, but I thought I would somehow reply to you, even though you probably haven't even added this to your story alert, from the comment you gave. If anyone else has a problem with the themes in the story, let me know... That is why its rated T and I did say there would be violence, etcetera in the summary at the beginning.

And now, after this little detour of reply, I will get back to the story. I hope the _rest_ of you can enjoy it. :).

Lots of Love, Leah x


	18. Chapter 17

Okay guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days... I'll tell you why - I have been so busy recently! Me and my class mates have been arranging our end of year pranks, and its taken a lot - my mate had to buy a rat for us to release in the geography room! (it was too cute, so we kept it instead! her name is Dory Faith... i dunno if its a boy or girl or not though!:)) THEN I got a bottle of water tipped on my head by the rat buyer, then i got cake shoved in my face, which was disgusting, but HILARIOUS and then i got tripped up, then i skived english, leaving a note on the board saying, "Hide and seek, your it" to the teacher, then i didnt get killed, then i almost got killed by a swarm of flying beetles that came into my room - okay there were two, but i HATE them! - and then i got too scared to go into my room to get my beautiful macbook and couldnt finish this chapter, and then i had to sleep in my sisters room to escape the possible flying bugs even though my dad said he had got them all out, but i could hear buzzing, then i screamed cos i saw a little mosquito, and now i am scarred for life because of a stupid bug.. and after that rant - here is the next chapter! :)

* * *

Alice POV

"Rose!" Okay, that Alex has a really loud voice when she wants to! She was getting ready for her date with Lorcan. Those two girls were totally hogging the bathroom, and I needed to get in there!

Rose came scurrying through the dormitory, and into the toilets, before letting out a little squeal. "Oh Alice, come and see this!" and so I followed her in. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Rose was exclaiming over and over. She was right, as always. Alex was standing in front of the full length mirror, admiring her reflection. She had on, a white t-shirt and a purple and black fitted jacket, along with a muggle item of clothing, called something like a jegging. Hmm, I wasn't so sure with these names. No matter, it looked wonderful on her, and I smiled. The problem with my Dad being my Herbology professor, it was next to impossible for me to find a date! Honestly, I think the boys are scared of him! He took twenty points from Hufflepuff the other day, when Cedric Diggory (the second) dropped his book on my foot in Herbology! The poor boy was so nervous, and I don't blame him! **(A/N : He is THE Cedric Diggory's cousins kid [second cousin?])**

I grabbed my bag from off the end of my bed, and made my way to the common room, with Rose and Alex taking up the rear. Dad had forced me to go to Hogsmead with Freddie and James, so I met them at the portrait hole, and we walked off together.

These two boys were hilarious! Honestly, some of the things they had done in the past was so funny - legendary! Although my father had been a bit of a wimp on the pranking side of things when he was at school, I was the opposite of him in that way. Perhaps it was the fact that I spent so much of my time _with_ Freddie and James, and they were rubbing off on me, but I found it brilliant. The amount of detentions I had been in was probably the amount of house points the old Potions Master had taken off Dad when he was a kid - zillions!

When we reached the gates, the seemingly horseless carriages were waiting for us, and we jumped on. They started moving at a quick pace, and the boys and I began planning the next prank we could pull!

The first place we stopped off at, was, of course, Weasley Wizard Wheezes! George was in - he arranged his timetable so that he was in the Hogsmead branch of the WWW whenever there was a student visit - and he immediately pulled us to the back room.

"Hey kids," he whispered, receiving a (loving) evil glare from myself - kid? Who did he think he was kidding? "I got some new products back here!" and he pulled out a bag of red wrapped sweets. "This here, is the Tyrannical Toffee Twister. Give it to someone you hate, and they'll be spinning for hours! When I tested it, I kind of got the recipe wrong, and ended up pirouetting everywhere…"

I burst out laughing. It was typical of him to do something like that! "Hey, do you have any of them? You could make a new type of Pumpkin Pasty, the Pirouetting Pumpkin Pasty! Then I could give one to McLaggen!"

George grinned at me. "I like your thinking Ali, I think I might just try that out!" And he walked off into the _back_ back room, where all the testing went on. Freddie, James and I followed him into the _back _back room. It was full of magical machinery with colourful puffs of smoke emitting from the tubes and pipes that adorned the room. There were rows of sweet jars, and sitting behind the long counters, were twenty or so house elves, all dressed in the Weasley, magenta robes.

"Hey, you better not let Hermione see this!" Freddie warned. "She'd have a total fit! She'd start up another S.P.E.W. protest against testing on house elves!"

"Don't worry, they're all paid, and free elves. They choose this!" George replied, a glint in his eye.

He pulled out a bag of sweets and handed them to me. They looked the same as the Tyrannical Toffee Twister, however, George told me that they were infect, they bodged up ones, and I should send them to McLaggen through owl post. So he was serious about these Pirouetting Pumpkin Pasties and I was getting a little bit of a preview. I hugged him, and soon, with Freddie and James' pockets bulging with jokes and tricks we set off to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

* * *

Alex POV

Oh, Lorcan is so romantic! He took me to Madame Puddifoots - yes, I know its soppy! - and it was so sweet! The best first date ever! After that, he took me to the shrieking shack, which actually isn't haunted, despite what everyone says, and it was snowing, and everything looked so pretty!

Ahh! And then, he kissed me! It was just so perfect! I can't wait to tell Alice and Rose about this! After, we went to the Three Broomsticks, and met up with Rose, Scorpius, Alice, James and Freddie. If only everything could have stayed perfect…

* * *

Scorpius POV

My date with Rose was going perfectly. We went for a walk around the little village, popping into a couple of shops. I brought her a new pair of dragon skin gloves, charmed to glow red and green, from Quality Quidditch Supplies. After we went to the Three Broomsticks, and that was when everything seemed to go wrong…

Of course Potter and Weasley would be there - that is James and Freddie - and they of course decided to make it uncomfortable for Rose, sending us evils from across the room. That wasn't _too_ much of a problem… But then my left arm began to burn - my mark - and there was a loud crack and the room was filled with men in black cloaks.

* * *

Okay so that is that.... SCORPIUS IS BRANDED! what do you think of that..? i know voldy is dead, but they still recruit in this! :)

Okay, so read and review, my loving readers

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've got a new fic on the go, if you haven't already noticed, which I'm really getting into. But I felt kind of bad that I hadn't updated this fic in ages.. so here you go! Sorry it's short... :/

* * *

**

Rose POV

Screams filled the air around us, people began running in all directions, some for the door, some for the stairs, and some even ducking under tables and chairs. You could almost smell the fear in the air as curses and hexes were shot in all directions. I looked at Scorpius, and he had a look of fear in his eyes. He was clutching his left arm, looking at me, pleadingly. He grabbed me, and pulled me out of the door - it was as if the spells bent around us, missing us every time - and we ran as fast as we could down the street. Soon, we stopped, outside Madame Puddifoot's, and he turned to me. Clutching a stitch in his side, he said, "Please, I need you to trust me. Don't... Don't run when you see this..." And he pulled back his sleeve. There, black on white, was a snake, protruding from the mouth of a skull - the dark mark.

"Your a Death Eater…" I gasped. "But… How is that even possible… Voldemort is dead! Do you - do you even believe in any of that? Tell me Scorpius!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and I backed away from him, slowly, down the alley way that was next to the little tea shop. How could he have lied to me about something like this? What else didn't I know about him?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped around, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. He shoved me forwards, grabbed Scorpius and me, and apparated. "Father! What the hell are you doing? Let us go! I know what you did to her!"

But Draco remained silent. He dragged us down the corridor, and threw them into a dark room, locking the door behind us. Just great. Now what were we going to do?

* * *

Draco POV

Although it may not seem this way, but I was once one of the good guys. After the death of the Dark Lord, I turned to the Order of the Phoenix, taking up Albus Dumbledore's offer. Protection. Now, the Death Eaters were back, and I had no choice but to join them. My only son was forced to be branded. My own father took control of the initiation ceremony, and there it was, the dark ink, contrasting against his pale skin. I had let this happen. I had been the reason that the poor girl, who was with him now, had been tortured. I had let it happen. If only I had, had the grit in me, to protest against Lucius Malfoy - a man I wish I had never known, a man that I wished had died - perhaps things would be better.

I left them there in the dungeons, praying that Scorpius would remember what I had once told him - "Tap the bricks on the back wall in sequence, three up, five to the right, and then in the pattern of the entrance to Diagon Alley." He would be able to get out, if he remembered that one thing that I had taught him. If he followed the passage, he would come out in Hogsmead. He would be safe.

* * *

**Ooh.. is he going to remember? You'll have to wait and see!**

**So... I felt bad, having Draco as a baddy all the time! Sorry! I know he seemed evil, but maybe he isn't...**

**What did you think? Review and let me know! :)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx **


End file.
